dragon_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Leelush23/My Dragons :D
My Dragons List Update : 04/02/2016 (Enter the post to see the types) You can see what I used for breeding for each of them :) hope this will help someone Fire Dragon (reach lvl 10) Forest Dragon (reach lvl 10) Air Dragon (reach lvl 10) Water Dragon Magic Dragon (red+blue) (reach lvl 10) Light Dragon Wild Dragon (Fire Dragon + Forest Dragon ) Tree Frog Dragon (Fire Dragon + Forest Dragon ) Explorer Dragon (Fire Dragon + Forest Dragon ) Life Dragon (Fire Dragon + Forest Dragon ) Eagle Dragon (Fire Dragon + Air Dragon ) Honeybee Dragon (Fire Dragon + Air Dragon ) (reach lvl 10) Wooden Dragon (Fire Dragon + Air Dragon ) Firemane Dragon (Fire Dragon + Air Dragon ) Firestorm Dragon (Fire Dragon + Air Dragon ) Fairy Dragon (Forest Dragon + Air Dragon ) Sunblaze Dragon (Forest Dragon + Air Dragon ) Fruitful Dragon (Forest Dragon + Air Dragon ) Mist Dragon (Air Dragon + Water Dragon ) Atlantis Dragon (Forest Dragon + Water Dragon ) (reach lvl 10) Holographic Dragon (Atlantis Dragon + Magic Dragon ) Island Dragon (Atlantis Dragon + Magic Dragon ) Waverider Dragon (Atlantis Dragon + Magic Dragon ) Coral Dragon (Atlantis Dragon + Magic Dragon ) Dark Phoenix Dragon (Atlantis Dragon + Magic Dragon ) Aether Dragon (Atlantis Dragon + Magic Dragon ) Aurora Dragon (Atlantis Dragon + Magic Dragon ) Serpent Dragon (Atlantis Dragon + Honeybee Dragon ) Clockwork Dragon (Atlantis Dragon + Honeybee Dragon ) Lunar Ram Dragon (Atlantis Dragon + Honeybee Dragon ) Familiar Dragon (Clockwork Dragon + Aether Dragon ) March Mayhem Dragon (Clockwork Dragon + Aether Dragon ) Butterfly Dragon (Clockwork Dragon + Aether Dragon ) Past Dragon (Light Dragon + Air Dragon ) Love Dragon (Cursed Rose Dragon + Magic Dragon ) Luck Dragon (Cursed Rose Dragon + Magic Dragon ) Charm Dragon (Cursed Rose Dragon + Beauty Dragon ) Kitsune Dragon (Cursed Rose Dragon + Beauty Dragon ) Virtue Dragon (Cursed Rose Dragon + Beauty Dragon ) Trickster Dragon (Cursed Rose Dragon + Past Dragon ) Laserlight Dragon (Cursed Rose Dragon + Past Dragon ) Genie Dragon (Magic Dragon + Air Dragon ) Cosmic Dragon (Trickster Dragon + Air Dragon ) Night Dragon (Aether Dragon + Beast Dragon ) Seafarer Dragon (Aether Dragon + Beast Dragon ) Owl Dragon (King Dragon + Cosmic Dragon ) Planet Dragon (King Dragon + Cosmic Dragon ) Crafting: Festive Light Dragon Abyss Dragon Cursed Idol Dragon Battle Arena: Centurion Dragon (reach lvl 10) Frostbite Dragon (In Storage) Darkwing Dragon (In Storage) Dragon Album: Scarecrow Dragon Storm Dragon (In Storage) Lightning Dragon (In Storage) World Event: ' Sweater Dragon (World Event 16th - 'Tis the season ) (In Storage) Mistletoe Dragon (World Event 16th - 'Tis the season ) (In Storage) Candy Cane Dragon (World Event 16th - 'Tis the season ) (In Storage) Knightmare Dragon (World Event 17th - Sleepy Slumberland ) (In Storage) Dreamweaver Dragon (World Event 17th - Sleepy Slumberland ) (In Storage) 'Spin to Win: Harvest Moon Dragon Poinsettia Dragon Ornament Dragon (In Storage) Christmas Tree Dragon (In Storage) Plague Doctor Dragon (In Storage) Ladybug Dragon (In Storage) Mischief Dragon (In Storage) Dragon Tales: Beast Dragon (Dragon Tales 8th - Cursed Beauty) (reach lvl 10) Cursed Rose Dragon (Dragon Tales 8th - Cursed Beauty) ( x 2 . lol) (reach lvl 10) Beauty Dragon (Dragon Tales 8th - Cursed Beauty) Jack Dragon (Dragon Tales 9th - Royal Flush) (reach lvl 12) King Dragon (Dragon Tales 9th - Royal Flush) (reach lvl 10) Queen Dragon (Dragon Tales 9th - Royal Flush) (In Storage) MY GOD@! it took a while to add those gems pics XD Anyone can add me if you are active. I play, visit and send gold randomly (mostly to people who send me ) every day :D Category:Blog posts